Sailor Silver Moon
by Tsuki-angel
Summary: Mamoru finds a girl with similar symtomps as he did when he was young...
1. Default Chapter

S.M Fanfic

Yay! I finally started on this stupid story. I've had it in my mind for like, ever. Well, here goes btw: I am WFTR (writing from the road) on my way to Austin for my brother's b-day. Gosh! I need to stop blabbing and start typing!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! DO NOT. All characters etc. are property of Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha/ and TOEI animation.

* * *

She ran from her pursuer, in the dark of night, not caring where she ended up or which way she was going. Heck, it didn't matter if she knew where in the world she was at all, just as long as she was away from this total psychopath.

The black haired girl cut a sharp corner and turned into a dark alley littered with dustbins, dead animals, and accumulated stuff that is better left unsaid. Keep running, she told herself, well, more like her instinct told her. Keep running, and breathe every once in a while. Breathe as in gasps between every 100th step or so, just to be more accurate. Well, she did indeed keep running not noticing all the sludge that was plastered to her lower body. Not taking a second to look back at the tall, bulky man in the voluminous trench-coat. Not taking a moment to even see the well known banana peel oh so coincidentally in-front of her. Yes, the ever consistent Banana Peel. The ragged breathing of her pursuer ever nearer drove her to run even faster…thus tripping on the banana peel. A loud crack…a grunt…a moan of pain…and more ragged breathing and the man was upon her.

"Huff, huff, aha, huff, huff, you're, huff, mine, huff, huff, huff, gasp," yes, more huffing, gasping, and a couple of coughs (from both people) he said, his voice deep and menacing.

"wha-wha-what is it y-you want with me?" her voice high, and squeaky, pathetic even and very un-convincing act of bravery.

"Just give it to me," he sneered, "and I'll let you go."

"L-like I haven't heard that one before" she said, more stable this time, for she was the insult queen of 6th grade when she felt like it. He loomed even closer till his face was only a foot from hers, just able to smell his breath( believe me, you could smell it if you were a zillion miles from there) and just enough shadow to cover his present countenance. He grabbed one of her long pigtails and jerked her head closer so that he could be heard even from a whisper. "think you're so cute, huh? I don't think you'll be all smart when I get that necklace. "

"What the nut are you talking about you weirdo?!" she replied, wincing when he pulled at her –tails harder.

"What's that thing you're wearing around your neck….girly?" he said with mock politeness.

"boy would you like to know….thing is…I'm not telling," the girl spat. The man yelled in frustration and threw her against a cluster of trashcans. The trash went flying and the metal bins were dented as a result. She picked herself up slowly, minding her injuries.

"You know what I'm talking about." She clutched the necklace with her good hand( the one that wasn't sprained…duh) and sank into the trash as if to hide herself from existence.

"No…."

"Yeah, that's right…the necklace…give it to me sweetie." He stretched out his grimy hand to her. She just sank back further. "No? fine, I'll play your game for a while, then I get the necklace." The outstretched hand sparked and grew into a small dark energy ball. He threw it as her almost lazily. She cringed slightly but no sound came forth from her mouth. "Another to convince you?" another ball grew, this time bigger. His eyes cleared for a second and he saw the girl like she really was. Small, helpless, and special. Yeah, well, that didn't last long. He threw the ball at her, outraged that he was distracted and could've let her escape in those precious seconds. This time, she cried out, but not out of pain, but fear. A bright light formed around her, and then it was the man's turn to scream.

After the screaming subsided, he lay crumpled on the ground. The bright light dimmed to a warm glow. The girl put down her arm which the lifted in an act of defense, and looked around her, squinting in the light. "Oh my gosh. What just happened?"

Clutching her amulet, she picked herself up, and walked out of the alley looking for a place to sleep for the night.

* * *

so what do you think? Not bad huh? Well, read=review…you know the drill…now move it! j/k j/k!!! yikes! doges all sticks and stones okay! Okay! I'll write the next stupid chapter! huff, huff then you reviewhopefully? Yay!


	2. Beginnings

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.( I do own all the characters you've never heard of in you life though) All other characters etc belong to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha/and TOEI Animation

* * *

"She was found in the same condition you were, Mr. Shields….poor thing."

"Hmm…"

"Yes, well, just hand these later to the orphanage representative outside and she's all yours." The door shut as the doctor left the room. There was a rustling of sheets, a clap of thunder, and pressure was put on the hospital bed. She opened her eyes just enough to see a 10 yr old sitting on her white hospital bed.

"They say you're my sister…" the boy's face looked as if it had been through a lot…so sad….his icy blue eyes were so lonely….he looked towards the girl and a small spark of happiness lit up his eyes." I've lost all of my memory…as you have….so all we have to rely on is the doctors' words and each other from now on….i don't want to lose you; the only thing that I have in my life okay?"

"Okay."

"Don't worry. They said that we are family, so we'll just stick to that. We'll live in an orphanage until I'm old enough to get a job…don't worry." The girl just nodded and kept her eyes downcast. The boy leaned over and wrapped his arms around her trembling body. The girl was so taken aback by this, she just let him hug her. Since just then, she was alone in the world with no one to turn to. But being there with her "brother" was just so overwhelming, that she just cried.

He sat there for a while until the girl's crying had subsided and she fell asleep. What was he going to do? His head swimming with ideas, he fell into a troubled sleep beside the girl.

.::Eight years later::.

"I just don't think that it's such a good idea at the moment," he said, sighing noticeably and leaning back into his couch. The girl at his feet sat cross-legged, her hands together, pleading.

"Please!!! Please, please, please, _please_! C'mon, I'm old enough to take care of myself, I don't need my big brother tagging along everywhere I go. Please, just let me go to just _one _movie…just one! That's all I ask." He looked up at the ceiling and sighed( again…).

"I don't want you to go, what with all these attacks on girls…(your age, I might add) and…" His head still tilted, his eyes looked down upon her. It was unbearable. That face. So pleading….oh no…the puppy dog eyes…and the trembling lip….next thing you know, she'll be talking in _English_….anything but that.

"I just don't want to go back and pick you up from the theater, and find my sister's body lying on the ground…" he shuddered at the thought. She punched his leg playfully.

"C'mon Darien…your not gonna find my dead body there…the only time you'll find my dead body is when I become a movie star and someone tries to assassinate me when I'm going down the red carpet or something." Darien sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. He looked down again. And sighed.

"Gosh Darien, will you stop sighing! It's like I'm dying or something!"

he chuckled softly, leaned down on his knees and said, "Watch out for wackos out there okay?" he smiled. She gasped. Mouth open, eyes wide and everything. Then, she just leapt up and hugged the living daylights out of him.

"Thank you soooooooooooooo….much! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! Oh-mi-gosh, you so won't regret it! I-I'll buy candy, popcorn, souvenirs, what ever you want!"

"It's okay, you're just a normal 13 with your own life…btw, I want you to keep that life, and watch out. You know what was on T.V. the attacks…be careful."

"I will, I will. Don't worry. Well, all you have to do is drive me to the theater in 5 minutes, kay!" then, she took off, wanting to get dressed in her best. Meaning jeans and a Nokuyame t-shirt.

**5 Minutes l8r**

"Okay, let's go…c'mon Darien, what's the hold up???"

"It would help if you weren't shouting in my ear, and pulling my shirt while I'm trying to put on my shoes…"

"Well, you're just really sloooowwwww…I'm seriously considering driving there myself…later!" she took off and bounded down the apartment staircase.

"What the--???Hey, wait up!" outside, in the parking lot, a loud screeching noise (like a car) sounded soon followed by a crash and a scream. A look of disbelief and shock dawned upon Darien's face. No…she wouldn't…his only family gone…

He dashed out the door and leaned over the railing in-front of his apartment door.

"SERENE!!!!!"

"Yeah?" heart pounding, eyes wide, sweat beading down his forehead, he turned to his right….into the curious eyes and smiling face of his little sister. "What's up?"

"What's up!? What's up?!?!??" grabbing his little sister's shoulders and shaking her until her teeth rattled. "Is that all you have to say after I think that you nearly DIED!!!" Darien was hyperventilating.

He grabbed her hand unexpectedly and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, filled with emotional tears(even thought Darien really isn't like that…well, he his when he's around his sister)

"Don't you _dare_ do that again…"he hugged tighter. A muffled noise came forth from somewhere by his chest, followed by a stifle gasp. Serene's head popped up as she filled her lungs with long awaited air.

"What the hey! I didn't do anything—," sudden revelation dawned on her face as she put 1 and 1 together to get 2. "Oh, you mean the crash and the scream? Aw, don't worry about it…that was just the neighbor…stupid pet was dying anyway…" she looked up into his shadowed eyes to look for reassurance that Mamoru was emotionally okay, but only found his face wet with tears.

She loved him so much and she knew that he returned the feeling, so it hurt her so much to see him like this. Mamoru's whole life was filled with grief. Serene was his only candle in the darkness. Sure, he knew some girls from Juuban High School, but hey, they were a bunch of giggly high school girls. Like he could connect! All he had to look forward to at the end of the day was seeing his only family happily skipping out of school. And he was even worried about that. What if she fell of the bars at gym class. What if she hurt herself during Kendo? What if she tripped and fell (yes, trivial things such as a skinned knee set him off) What if people were teasing her at school? What if-?

That just about covered it. Mamoru's life was filled with 'What if's'

It was her turn for tears.

She laid her hands upon his and enclosed her fingers around them.

"C'mon, let's go." And so they walked off out of the apartment building towards their destination.

* * *

Okay, second chapter(bet that one sucked too) ah well….i try. Read and Review please (getting tired of those three words huh?)


	3. At the Movies

Alrighty....lets get this done and over with….

* * *

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON… (blah blah blah...) all characters etc belong to Tekeuchi-ka…Kodansha…and TOEI Animation…

"Where is she???" Lina paced impatiently around the starlit dome inside the movie theater. "She should have been here, like, 10 minutes ago! It doesn't take that long just to get ready to go to the movies!"

Another friend of Serene's, Yurie, turned from putting extra butter on her popcorn from the concession stand. "Hey, with Serene, you never know. She so unpredictable."

"No, you're thinking about someone else: Lina," said the girl standing beside Yurie, Komori.

Yurie giggled, "Hey guys, I'm going'' in to save us good seats kay? Ciao!" and she turned and walked off.

"Thanks Yurie!" yelled Komori. At the meantime, Lina was still pouting and trying to state her point.

"Hey, I resent that! I sooo don't take _this_ long to get dressed. See? I got here earlier than Serene!" Lina said, still pacing.

Another girl who just came back from ordering soda's for everyone said: "Your point?"

"My point is, Kusumi that I don't always take half an hour to get ready."

"'Always'. Keyword there. This is the only time that you got to a meeting like this, early." Said yet another voice from somewhere by the theater entrance.

"Serene! Finally! The movie's going to start in like, 5 min.! Yurie already went in to save us seats! C'mon----wait." Everybody was already halfway to the entrance.

"What?!!" they all said in annoyed unison.

"No, its okay, I just want to talk to Serene privately." Lina yanked at Serene's wrist and pulled her into a corner by the trash cans by the concession stands. Everyone else was already inside at the word 'no'.

"What? I just got here, and you said that the movie's going to start in 5 min. and you pull me into a corner by the trash??!" Serene said prying Lina's hand from her wrist and inching away from the big trash that was emanating a putrid smell.

"You brought your _brother???_" Lina hissed.

"Yeah, so?" she said in a negligent way eyeing the trash as thought it might come alive and attack her.

"He's not going to sit by us is he???"

"What the--?" she said incredulously, "No, of course not! He was just dropping me off." Serene said smiling

"Then why is he still lingering?" Lina asked dubiously with at small gesture towards Mamoru.

"I dunno--? Let me go ask him." And she left Lina standing there, just about to say something.

Darien turned at the sound of his sister's voice asking him something. He was looking at the Moon longingly outside the glass dome which he was standing under.

"Sorry, didn't catch that. Repeat, and a little slower this time." He said regrettably pulling his eyes away from the glowing rock.

"Why are you still here? Are you going to wait here for me until the movie's over? That's real sweet and all, but I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself." Serene replied.

"I know that. I just wanted to give you something." He dipped his hands into the pocket of his black pants and pulled out—

"A watch. A watch? Why in the world do I need another one? I'm already wearing one.

"Yeah, I can see that—"

"Then why are you giving me another one?" she interrupted.

"Let me finish. This is a unique watch."

"Yeah, no kidding. I haven't seen one of these…um…ever." The watch was in the shape of a circle (of course) with a 5 point star covering the surface and four small jewels: a red one-at the bottom right bend, a blue one-at the bottom bend, a yellow one-under the top-most point and a green one-at the bottom left bend. The watch itself was white.

"You're not letting me finish my sentence."

"Sorry, go on."

"Thank you. It's a communicator—"

"A goofy one at that." Serene interrupted yet again.

"_Serene…"_

"Oh, sorry…again. I promise I won't interrupt anymore…Promise."

Darien placed his thumb and forefinger on the right and left side of the communicator. "All you have to do is that, a small screen will pop up," the lid of the watch lifted up and stood upright on its hinges with a small screen, "and then speak into it for the person on the other line to hear."

"Uh huh. You expect me to speak to a watch."

"Yes, I do. If you're in trouble or anything…." He pulled up his right sleeve and showed her another watch-communicator-thingy. "I'll receive your signal and come to you're rescue!" he smiled a brotherly kind of smile and hugged her real tight.

Serene regrettably pulled away and started walking off to the movie.

Darien smiled at her retreating back. He started to make his way to the door when a beeping sounded from around the area of his hand. Realizing the seriousness of the situation, he dashed out the door and onto the sidewalk.

He ran down a deserted alley and leaned against the wall. Placing his fingers exactly as he had shown his little sister, he brought the communicator up to his face. He looked to see that no one else was watching and spoke into it.

A woman with brown hair tied back into a ponytail with green eyes spoke up from the communicator.

He said a few words and nodded. Looking around to see that no one was spying on him, he bent his knees and pounced to the nearest rooftop, off to his destination, satisfied that no living soul was around to watch him transform.

Darien was sorely mistaken.

* * *

Okay! 3rd chappie!!! I had written this all down a long time ago, but was…ah…busy. Ya. cough

Why do I bother…nobody reads this anyway.sniff

Review pls!


End file.
